ismere_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Oranek Spiritbreaker
Hero The founder of The Spiritbreaker Clan, and a warrior of legendary status. Bio: Young life: Oranek Spiritbreaker started his life as a penniless drunkard. He was born to the copper caste in Dwarven society, and therefore had few options. he followed his axe and fell into mercenary work early on. however, his thirst for drink and general disobedience to any authority figures proved him to be unreliable as a mercenary. By age 80 he was again penniless and living in the gutters of society. Mid life: Oranek found his way into fame and fortune accidentally. he was drunk outside of a tavern one evening, and witnessed a handful of other Dwarven thugs robbing a young noble. more annoyed with the noise than out of any sense of nobility, Oranek stepped and and defeated the four armed thugs with his bare hands and an empty bottle. the young noble was so impressed that he introduced him to his father, who was the master of arms at the city arena. Oranek was enrolled into the arena circuit, which would have otherwise been outside of his caste. and within a season, he was winning most of the matches he fought in. his name was praised by many a young low caste dwarf. He found the money to be a welcome thing, and the constant fighting suited him well enough. Now that he had reached this far however, he desired more. he pushed himself to win his way into the highest brackets of the arena circuit, and eventually won the highest honors available. but it was at this point his life changed. The half-elf Taylinth Nailo , and the human Alban Drakefyre , arrived to petition the aid of the Dwarven people to fight against the upcoming invasion from the Nexus of Grishnal. the High King put forth the challenge to these outsiders that they had to defeat their arena champion, and so Oranek was sent against their chosen. The city gathered and Taylinth used guile and wit to outmaneuver the raging Oranek, to secure a narrow victory. shamed, but also curious of these outsiders, Oranek abandoned his place in society to accompany these other two, and found himself in the forefront of the action against the Outcast Devil. Years passed, and Oranek was beginning to have ambitions of ruling his own clan. he was still adventuring with his companions, now based out of New Ismere. it was here that he was challenged by the Half-Dragon Aldain , Oranek, never one to back down from a challenge, reveled in the naivete of the young paladin, and defeated him soundly in the battle known later as The Spiritbreaking . taking this event as a surname, he used the increased fame to recruit other outcast Dwarves to his cause, and founded the Spiritbreaker Clan. Late life: many years later, after the end of The Crisis , Oranek settled down into ruling his clan with an even hand. his fame and fortune spread across the continent. Legacy: The proud name of Spiritbreaker is held by many of the great Dwarven heroes throughout time, figures such as Boranek, and Goranek .